I'll Follow You Into the Dark
by Miriamimus
Summary: Songfic for Ron and Hermione to Death Cab for Cutie's song "I'll Follow You Into The Dark". In the Burrow at the beginning of DH, Ron's reasons for coming along. RHr, please R


_Love of mine some day you will die,  
But I'll be close behind,  
I'll follow you into the dark._

It's a long and dangerous road ahead. I think you know that as much as I do. But we both promised him that we'd come. We can't give up now. Your big brown eyes tell me as much. You'll never leave his side. Maybe you love him more than me. But know this: I will always love you, until the very end. When you die, I'll be right behind you.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white,  
Just our hands clasped so tight,_

It's going to be hard. You're preparing for so much. For something that might not have a happy ending. However I got caught up in all of this, however Ron Weasley got tangled up in the affairs of the world, he's glad Hermione Granger's beside him.

_Waiting for the hint of a spark._

You know so much magic, you can do so much. I love you so much, even if I haven't had a chance to tell you. But every time your wand lights, maybe you don't know, but I light up too.

_If Heaven and Hell decide,  
That they both are satisfied,_

Maybe the Death Eaters will die. Maybe the Order will as well. But no matter, if there's no one left, no hope, nothing, I'll be there.

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

We're by ourselves in the end. Us and Harry. There's no place for us where we can keep our mission a secret._  
_  
_If there's no one beside you,  
When your soul embarks,  
Then I'll follow you into the dark._

But even when they all decide that there's more important things to be doing, I won't. I'm coming with you. I'm staying right here, right where you are.

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule,_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black._  
_And I held my tongue as she told me,  
"Son, fear is the heart of love",  
So I never went back._

It's like… I don't know what it's like. It's like Umbridge when she used to punish us. But I'd much rather bear that than be without you. We, us and the Army, we used to try and be so brave and fight her. But I think, through it all, she taught us something. I see it now. Sometimes, you have to be afraid. Sometimes you can't be brave, you can't always be Gryffindor. But she wasn't one of those times. You have to fight what against what is wrong. But not against what is right. You're right, and in the end, I have to give in._  
_  
_If Heaven and Hell decide,  
That they both are satisfied,  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs._

When the Order and the Death Eaters are so caught up with hurting each other, maiming, getting their goals, they don't seem to have any time for us. No one except Mum is worried about us. It's all Harry. There's no room for thought about how those two others might feel._  
_  
_If there's no one beside you,  
When your soul embarks,  
Then I'll follow you into the dark._

But I worry about how you feel. I want you to be the happiest girl in the world. I'm always here to cheer you up, to worry about you. I'm always thinking about you. I'll go to the darkest places of the world if you have to. I'm following you as much as I'm following Harry. And if anything should happen… I'm never leaving your side._  
_  
_You and me have seen everything to see,  
From Bangkok to Calgary,_

We think we've seen it all. We have. We've seen life and death and hatred. And love. We've seen so much more than some people could ever dream about. We've followed Harry everywhere and we've seen the worst and the best of people.

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down.  
The time for sleep is now,_

At the funeral, I know what you meant when you sobbed and took your shoes off. You just wanted to stop. So did I. We've been going for so long. We just need to stop. So many horrible things have happened. All I want is to rest. But you and I both know that we won't get it. I'm coming with you, and we don't get to sleep soundly until we're finished.

_It's nothing to cry about,_

But just hold on. I promise you we'll do it. We'll do it all.

_Cause we'll hold each other soon,  
The blackest of rooms._

And even if the worst happens, we'll get some sleep. I'll get some sleep, beside you. We'll be together. I'm not leaving.  
_  
If Heaven and Hell decide,  
That they both are satisfied,  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_.

And then, when we're finished with it all, when we're done and nobody needs us anymore. I'll still be here. I love you too much to leave. Even if they try to tear you away from me. I'm following.

_If there's no one beside you,  
When your soul embarks,_

You're so much braver than I could ever be. You're doing so much. You've given up your family. You must feel alone. Don't. When we leave to save the world, I'm coming to be beside you the whole way.

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

I'm coming with you. Everywhere. I'm not leaving. Wherever you go, even if it's spider-infested and I'm terrified, I'm coming. You'll never be rid of me. Understand that. I'm coming. I'm following you into the dark.

_Then I'll follow you into the dark.  
_


End file.
